Sueños cumplidos
by Omega Lucy
Summary: A veces todos tus sueños pueden cumplirse en un solo día


Sueños cumplidos

El gran festival de Johto se encontraba en su última ronda, la que decidiría si Solidad vencería de nuevo y ganaría otra copa listón o si May por fin ganaría la primera copa. Ambas estaban con menos de la mitad de sus puntos y la tensión era tal que ni siquiera Vivian era capaz de comentar algo. La castaña no podía creer que se repitiera el mismo escenario que en el gran festival de Kanto, la diferencia estaba en que estaban en la final y Solidad había derrotado a Drew la ronda anterior, así como ella a Harley.

—¡Lapras rayo de hielo! —Ordenó la mayor de inmediato y el pokémon azul obedeció.

—¡Glaceon rayo de hielo también! ¡Blaziken usa mega patada! —Reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear el otro ataque, pronto el pokémon de fuego golpeó con fuerza a su contrincante, hiriéndolo lo suficiente para seguir reduciendo los puntos de Solidad—¡Usa puño de fuego contra Pidgeot!

—Esquívalo y ala de acero, Lapras usa hidrobomba.

Ambos pokémon acataron la orden y se disponían a atacar. May apretó los puños con fuerza antes de ordenar a Glaceon usar rayo de hielo nuevamente, el cual congelo la hidrobomba, mientras que Blaziken usó su puño de fuego contra el pokémon ave pero este sí pudo acertar con el ala de acero.

—¡Terminemos! Glaceon salta y fragmento de hielo, Blaziken explosión de fuego.

Antes que Solidad pudiera ordenar algo, el ataque combinado ya había herido a sus dos pokémon. Ambos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse, mirando de forma retadora a los contrarios que jadeaban ya exhaustos de lanzar un ataque tras otro. Ambas coordinadoras estaban por ordenar otro ataque, pero justo en el momento el tiempo se agotó y de inmediato giraron su rostro a las pantallas con desesperación, sus puntos estaban muy parejos.

—¡Wow! El marcador esta parejo pero los jueces han determinado que la ganadora es: ¡May!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir eufóricos al escuchar el nombre de la ganadora, más ninguna de las coordinadoras fue capaz de moverse ni sus pokémon. La primera en reaccionar fue Solidad, estaba algo sorprendida pero después sonrió aceptando la derrota y la victoria de su contrincante; guardó a sus compañeros en sus pokeballs y se fijó en la castaña que aún seguía inmóvil, incluso cuando Blaziken le había cargado por la emoción de haber ganado y Glaceon había saltado sobre sus brazos.

—¿Ganamos? —Apenas pudo decir. Tuvo que mirar por un rato la pantalla con su nombre y su foto llamándola ganadora, incluso la voz de Vivian apenas y le llegaba—¡Ganamos! —Exclamó sintiendo que podía llorar de felicidad, abrazando con fuerza a sus dos compañeros en un intento de liberar tanta emoción junta.

Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco de toda la emoción, subió al podio donde junto a su equipo recibió las felicitaciones de los jueces y se le entregó la tan ansiada copa listón. Incluso al tenerla en sus manos no podía evitar creer que tal vez solo estaba soñando. Sonrió a su equipo y luego al público que le aplaudía mientras saludaba con una de sus manos, lo había logrado, había cumplido al fin sus sueños, o al menos parte de ellos.

…

—Aunque hayas ganado no quiere decir que dejarás de entrenar ¿cierto?

—Sabes bien que no Drew, aún quiero ganar en mi propia región así que volveré a participar en el gran festival de Hoenn ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Pues yo pretendo ir a Sinnoh, no me hará mal ir a otra región y buscar nuevos pokémon ¿no te parece?

May se quedó muda al escuchar lo que el chico de ojos esmeralda le había dicho ¿realmente no se encontrarían ocasionalmente entre un concurso y otro? No podía hacerse la idea de que Drew se fuera a otra región diferente. Un sentimiento extraño le llenó y toda la felicidad de haber ganado el gran festival de Johto se había esfumado.

—Significa que no seremos rivales por un tiempo…—agacho la cabeza, no se dio cuenta en que momento los ojos se le habían humedecido.

—¿Acaso me extrañarías? —Preguntó burlón.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó en un intento de mostrar fortaleza aunque fue bastante difícil—. Iré a ver a mis pokémon…

El entrenador de cabellos verdes no era tonto, sabía bien que aquella noticia no le había caído muy bien a la chica. Resopló un poco antes de mirar la fiesta que se daba tras de sí, nunca le habían interesado la fiestas que se celebraban tras la finalización del gran festival así que no hizo gran diferencia en marcharse antes. May de seguro había vuelto al centro pokémon donde se hospedaba y su equipo recibía tratamiento médico luego de tan ardua labor.

No tardó en dar con ella, sus cinco pokémon ya parecían muy bien y se dejaban mimar de ella en felicitación por su victoria. Siempre le había gustado mucho ver su relación con ellos, ella siempre era tan cariñosa y amorosa que costaba creer que en algún momento ellos le hubieran disgustado.

—May—interrumpió la escena, captando la atención de las criaturas y su entrenadora—¿Podemos hablar?

—Estábamos hablando hace rato—murmuró sin apartar la mirada de su Mareep, su compañera capturada en esa región tras regresar de la copa Wallace en Sinnoh.

—Lo sé, pero te fuiste en cuanto supiste que no volvería a Hoenn aún—sus palabras afectaron notoriamente a la chica—¿No quieres intentarlo en Sinnoh también?

—Max empezará su viaje y quiero estar con él, así que pensé que podría participar de nuevo en los concursos de Hoenn, además quería regresar un poco a mis raíces—sonrió leve mirando a Blaziken, a veces le costaba creer que ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que le entregaron a su pequeño Torchic.

—Ya entiendo, eso es muy bueno en realidad, no debes olvidar quien eres incluso después de haber ganado—sonrió un poco—¿Quieres ir a fuera? No a la fiesta, creo que a Roserade le gustaría el jardín del centro pokémon.

May asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó junto a su equipo al jardín, se veía realmente hermoso de noche y cómo todos estaban en la fiesta, se hallaba completamente vacío. Drew permitió a su equipo salir a disfrutar de la brisa fresca y para que jugaran un poco con los pokémon de la castaña, con tanto tiempo conociéndose llegaban a llevarse realmente bien fuera de los concursos. Los dos coordinadores tomaron asiento en una banca y se dedicaron a observarlos en silencio por un par de minutos.

—Ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos, si me hubieran dicho antes que ganarías la copa listón y antes que yo, me hubiera reído—comentó el chico rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que la castaña hiciera un puchero—. Pero ahora es algo que creo totalmente, te has vuelto una magnifica coordinadora May, eso no lo dudes.

—Pero tampoco puedo confiarme, debo seguir mejorando—completó lo que sabía diría a continuación, conocía lo suficiente al de hebras verdes y era algo que le repetía de forma constante. Drew dejo salir una suave risita, May había madurado mucho.

—Que no nos veamos un tiempo no significa que no estaré al pendiente de tus concursos y que no te presionare a que sigas mejorando ¿lo sabes? —Dijo dirigiendo la mirada al cielo nocturno—. Quiero seguir viéndote ganar y quiero un día nos enfrentemos en la final de un gran festival.

—Drew…—murmuró mirándole llena de sorpresa, incluso llegó a ruborizarse ligeramente.

—Creo que Solidad te dará un regalo por haber ganado, no creo que Harley lo haga pero yo también quisiera darte algo porque lo mereces, no ganaste por suerte, yo creo que eres magnifica.

Escuchar aquellos halagos solo hacía que la de pañoleta verde enrojeciera cada vez más, era difícil creer que aquel egocéntrico coordinador le dijera esas cosas. Él la reconocía como una buena coordinadora y eso le llenaba de mucha felicidad, tal vez ganar el gran festival no era su único objetivo, no era su único sueño, también quería que Drew la reconociera y aunque él ya lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo, se lo estaba diciendo directamente.

—May…

—¿S-Si?

—Te he dejado sin palabras.

—Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo, eres un ton…

Los pokémon en el jardín miraban asombrados la escena entre sus entrenadores, tal vez era algo que habían visto venir en todo ese tiempo pero aun así era sorprendente. Flygon tuvo que aferrarse a Blaziken para que no fuese a lanzarse sobre el coordinador, era natural que un pokémon llegara a ponerse celoso por su entrenador y no era para menos, Drew estaba besando a su adorada coordinadora. El pokémon de fuego y lucha se calmó al notar la castaña parecía corresponder a su afecto y junto con sus demás compañeros solo siguieron contemplando la escena, no era muy de su agrado pero si May estaba feliz con eso, estaba bien.

Ambos coordinadores se separaron un poco después sin decir nada, simplemente sonrieron y luego se fijaron en las miradas posadas sobre ellos. Incluso el orgulloso Absol de Drew parecía feliz por el paso que había dado su entrenador con aquella coordinadora de ojos azules.

—Al parecer ellos están bien con esto—comentó la castaña.

—Creo que lo esperaban desde hacen tiempo—respondió el chico levantándose de su asiento—. Te veré mañana, creo que necesito dormir un poco.

—Está bien, hasta mañana Drew.

Luego de besar su mejilla, el coordinador se retiró junto a su equipo que parecía contenerse de emitir algún sonido. May sonrió viéndole ir antes de llevar sus dedos a su mejilla y luego a sus labios, sin duda era el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora. Era como si todos sus sueños se hubieran cumplido en un solo día.

—Estoy segura que Venasaur, Munchlax y Skitty estarán sorprendidos cuando les digan—comentó al ver a sus compañeros acercarse—. Vamos, hay que celebrar un poco más nuestro triunfo.

FIN

Holas, ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que desde que me termine de ver la saga Advance (la de May, you know) y pues quedé con las ganas de Constestshipping, fue tan hermoso verlos en los concursos y como su relación progresó tanto. En lo personal me parecen de la pareja más bonita de pokémon uwu ellos tuvieron escenas tan lindas y tan profundas que era dificil creer que ahí no había más que rivalidad. Espero les haya gustado, tal vez haga una continuación en otro one shot, nos leemos :D


End file.
